


disaster gays club

by streddies



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, and everyone HATES HIM, and same w richie and bev, bill and eddie are bffs check, bill and stan are dumb gays, but they eventually b gay together i promise, eddie has a bf and richie is MADDD, eddies bf is named tommy, text au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streddies/pseuds/streddies
Summary: mikey moomoo: guys eddie said dont text in the chat he’s w his BOYFRIENDDDbitchy: i forgot u gays had DATE NIGHT ok im walking home rn all alone how sadqueen bev: richie where r uspaghetti: guys shut up im outStan: Damn that’s crazy because I don’t remember asking.Stan: Just kidding sorry Eddie, I hope you’re having fun.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/OC, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 25
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the usernames should be pretty easy to understand so im not gonna include whos who unless they get changed around at some point lmao

**-ThE LoZZeRz cLub -**

**_big billiam_ ** _ : richie why did stan’s mom just call and say ur at his house omfg _

**_Stan_ ** _ : Richie, go home. _

**_mikey moomoo_** _:_ _guys eddie said dont text in the chat he’s w his BOYFRIENDDD_

**_bitchy_ ** _ : i forgot u gays had DATE NIGHT ok im walking home rn all alone how sad _

**_queen bev_ ** _ : richie where r u  _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ guys shut up im out _

**_Stan:_ ** _ Damn that’s crazy because I don’t remember asking. _

**_Stan:_ ** _ Just kidding sorry Eddie, I hope you’re having fun.  _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ STANFJHHSDHJ _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ omg das my boyfriend im so proud  _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ dont b gay in the chat follow the rules _

**_bitchy_ ** _ : DANG OK STANIEL  _

**_bitchy_ ** _ : also bev im like a street away from stan’s can i come visit u plth _

**_queen bev_ ** _ : omg yes of course my son _

**_queen bev_ ** _ : im wit ben doe obvi  _

**_bitchy_ ** _ : dang wtf why is it couples night for every1 _

**_bitchy_ ** _ : ok den mikey im omw  _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ NSIJSIJK _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ bye i cant _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ guys seriously can you shut the fuck up _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ u know mute buttons exist ? _

**_big billaim:_ ** _ omg richie _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ just make another chat w/ out eddie  _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ no its just dumb why he cant mute the fuckin chat lmao _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ its not dat big a deal luv _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ ur so fucking immature  _

_ \-  _ **spaghetti has left the chat -**

**_queen bev:_ ** _ DKJSDKDSD _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ omg why did u get him started- _

**_Stan:_ ** _ Can't wait to hear about this tomorrow. _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ richie why _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ ok literally y r u all mad at me  _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ he was being so dumb r u kidding _

**_Stan:_ ** _ I'm trying to have a date with Bill, why did you have to start this?? _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ the bf has a point  _

**\- queen bev to bitchy -**

**_queen bev:_ ** _ ok u know i love u but that was so dumb  _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ maybe but does he rlly hav to mention his annoying ass bf every ten seconds _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ like just mute the chat  _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ omg literally we get it ur jealous  _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ seriously u should just tell him tho :( _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ like eddie will understand and what do u hav to lose _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ what is the point he has a bf _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ bb i just think u should try  _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ u guys just fight a lot lately and its just weird _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ yeah _

**\- we home of phobic -**

**_queen bev:_ ** _ rich is still being so salty  _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ we need to fix this its so awkward _

**_Stan:_ ** _ Yeah. I'm getting really tired of it. _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ no way eddie is gonna sit w us tmrw lmao _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ deadass _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ what are we going to do? _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ well i asked rich to talk to eddie abt it but he wont _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ ok ngl eddie's bf kinda sucks doe _

**_mikeymoomoo:_ ** _ yea i don't really like him either :-/ _

**_Stan:_ ** _ Eddie deserves way better. _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ yea dude tommy is lowkey such an asshole to him _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ DO U REMEMBER WHEN HE STARTED MAKING FUN OF EDDIES SHORTS _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ LIKE WEJTW HIS MOM BUYS HIM THOSE WTFF _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ YEA THAT WAS SO AWKWARD _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ i remember richie saying he liked eddie's shorts that day too :((( _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ wait hold on _

**\- queen bev changed the chat name to 'fuck tommy lives' -**

**_big billiam:_ ** _ BEV KMADUDUSD _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ its what he deserves tho _

**_Stan:_ ** _ Where is the lie?? _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ LMAODJDDH _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ i think we should try to get richie to confess _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ ok same but how tf we gon do it _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ hmmm _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ we could write like notes as richie and give them to eddie? _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ OR WE COULD AGREE TO MEET FOR A MOVIE TOMORROW  _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ BUT NOBODY GOES EXCEPT FOR THEM ?? _

**_Stan:_ ** _ They're dumb enough that it would definantly work. _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ ok yes thats genius  _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ what if they see each other and leave tho? _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ oh shit yea _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ wait isnt that new star wars movie out- _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ yes it came out yesterday i think!! and richie was talking about seeing it _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ i think if we get them tickets together they wont want to give it up _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ BIG BRAIN TIME _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ ok so we trick them into seeing a movie together? _

**_Stan:_ ** _ I think that's good. But who should tell them about it? _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ i'll tell eddie  _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ ok i can tell richie too _

**_Stan:_ ** _ Wait but I actually want to see it too, can we go another time? _

**_Stan:_ ** _ Bill just said he would go with me this Wednesday if anyone else wants to join. _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ i forgot you guys are hanging out rn and got so confused _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ omfg me too _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ can i please come?? i want to see it so bad  _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ same _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ yea me 2  _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ ok fuck tommy lives meetup on weds! _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ LASJDSDH _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ we are just that powerful _

**\- big billiam to spaghetti -**

**_big billiam:_ ** _ ok ik ur on the date still plz dont kill me _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ but after u left the chat we agreed to see the new star wars tmrw  _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ do u wanna go? :) _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ yea sure, what time tmrw tho? _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ we seeing it at like 6 _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ cool!! can i bring tommy too?? _

**\- fuck tommy lives -**

**_big billiam:_ ** _ HE JUST ASKED IF HE COUD BRING TOMMY WETFDHMDSJDSD _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ WTF DO I DODLSDJKSHJDHSDS _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ stan is giving me horrible answers someone help me _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ FUCK FDFHDHFD _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ just say its losers only!!  _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ yeah, try to say it's losers only in the best way _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ say we're going to Stan's house after maybe and his parents don't want kids they dont know over ?? _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ OK WAIT THATS GOOD OK HANG ON _

**\- big billiam to spaghetti -**

**_big billiam:_ ** _ i dont think so :( we going to stans after and his mom doesn't want a lot of ppl _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ oh okay thats fine _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ is richie coming?? _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ yea probably, but he'll prob b w bev the whole time _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ okay good  _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ he's just been so weird w me lately like he picks fights w me all the time _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ and its not even just richie teasing its like actual fights _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ do u know whats up?? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why- Why do you fucking deal with it? With him and all this bullshit?!" Richie seemed to be growing more agitated by the second, his expression one of mixed pain and confusion as he moved closer to Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for physical abuse :(

**_\- fuck tommy lives -_ **

**_big billiam:_ ** _ guys deadass im sick he's asking abt richie _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ he's asking y rich is being mad at him _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ OMG NO DSHJHDS _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ thats an f _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ stan says i should just tell him but omg i shouldnt _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ that would make things so much easier _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ but we shouldnt do it without richie saying its ok _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ i hate that ur right _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ WHAT DO I DO DSJHSJS _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ ok u know what fuck it _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ im gonna say its bc his bf is a pain  _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ BILL UR SAVAGE OMF _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ i will pay u if u get eddie to dump his ass _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ we will all owe u forever _

**_Stan:_ ** _ Eddie's boyfriend makes me homophobic and I'm literally gay. _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ I SCREAMED _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ STAN NOOOO OMG _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ THAT COMMENT JUST SENT ME _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ me & stan are the most savage powercouple  _

**_Stan:_ ** _ We are :) _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ sorry but wbk eddie & tommy are superior _

**_Stan:_ ** _ Jail. _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ LMAO MIKE CAME FOR YALL _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ KJFHDJF STOP I HAV TO TEXT EDDIE _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ good luck bill _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ yea omg keep us updated _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ or just send screenshots _

**_Stan:_ ** _ I can just text the updates while Billy talks to him. _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ thanks dads _

**_\- big billiam to spaghetti -_ **

**_big billiam:_ ** _ sorry i died for a minute im w stan rn _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ its ok, tommy keeps trying to look at my phone so maybe we should talk later anyways? _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ why does he keep trying to look through your stuff? _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ idk. it's dumb like i've told him before we're just friends but he knows that we've always been close so he gets annoying about it _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ maybe u should talk to him abt that, he should trust u eddie _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ he does. he's just overprotective and its fine. can u just tell me whats up w richie already?  _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ idk if its anything else but the only thing ik is that he doesnt like ur bf _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ wtf _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ why _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ how is that even richies fucking business  _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ ok eddie u know that ur my best friend but do u rlly want me to tell u why _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ why are u saying it like that??? _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ yes tho _

**_\- fuck tommy lives -_ **

**_Stan:_ ** _ Omg Billy is telling him we all hate his boyfriend. _

**_Stan:_ ** _ Eddie is going to be sooooo mad. _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ do u think he's going to sit with us tomorrow? :( _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ dude he hasnt sat w us all week so probably not _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ i literally hate tommy so much _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ i want to vibe check him _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ OK SAME _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ it makes me kind of sad tho. tommy is exactly like his mom and eddie really doesnt need that :(  _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ the sad truth  _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ i feel bad for being kind of mad at eddie too bc ik he isnt thinking abt it _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ but he's pushing us away for someone who treats him like shit and doesnt really realize  _

**_mikey moomoo_ ** _ : yea. i feel like him & tommy stopped sitting w us bc we all didnt deal w the shit he said to eddie _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ when he called eddie a f*g for wearing his pink polo i actually thought i was gonna throttle him _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ poor eddie :( he really deserves so much better _

**_Stan:_ ** _ Don't ever tell Richie I said this, but he would be such a good match with Eddie. _

**_Stan:_ ** _ He already treats Eddie so much better than that asshole ever could.  _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ stan tha man is a softie confirmed _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ i already knew that :) _

**_Stan:_ ** _ I will break up with you. _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ omfg bill did u send the thing to eddie?? _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ i just did and he's typing so hang on _

**_\- big billiam to spaghetti -_ **

**_big billiam:_ ** _ richie thinks that tommy treats u like shit _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ and if im being honest all the losers think tht too _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ what the fuck _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ literally how does he treat me badly _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ he makes fun of what u wear and how u talk, u just said he looks at ur phone and u said last week that he goes thru ur stuff, and he never lets u come hang out w us anymore _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ and this is coming from richie???? the person who makes fun of everything about me on a daily basis???? are u fucking kidding me rn bill _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ hes my BOYFRIEND, hes going to get jealous sometimes and want me to spend more time w him _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ stan doesnt look thru my shit or tell me who i can hang out w _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ stan and tommy are different people _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ bill this is so fucking ridiculous  _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ eddie as ur best friend, i'm telling u that u deserve so much better _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ tommy is such a dickhead and u shouldnt hav to worry abt dressing or acting a certain way bc of him _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ i cant believe u guys this is so fucking stupid _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ tommy is my boyfriend end of story _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ if u dont like him then u dont hav to talk to me anymore _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ r u fr? _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ if u would pick him over us then fine _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ ok fine _

**_\- fuck tommy lives -_ **

**_Stan:_ ** _ Eddie essentially said we can all fuck off if we don't like his boyfriend. _

**_Stan:_ ** _ Disappointed but not surprised. _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ fuck really ? _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ :( _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ i mean ik it was kinda harsh but is he really that worth it _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ eddie will realize it eventually _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ richie gon be pissed when he finds out abt this omg _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ WAIT SO WTF ABT THE PLAN _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ IS EDDIE NOT GONNA SHOW BC U HAD A FIGHT?? _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ omgfhjghf fuck guys literally what do we do _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ we have to think of something else to get them to talk!! _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ OGNJGHF I FORGOT ABT THAT LOWKEY LMAOO _

**_Stan:_ ** _ I tried to remind you. _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ u deadass sat next to me chanting 'drag the bitch' _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ LMAO EXPOSED _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ HAHAH IM DEAD _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ that is peak stan energy _

**_Stan:_ ** _ Okay, first of all fuck you.  _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ luv u stan da man<3 _

**_Stan:_ ** _ <3 _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ NO HOMOS IN THE GC WE NEED A PLAN _

**_\- mikey moomoo changed the chat name to 'plot for gays' -_ **

**_queen bev:_ ** _ LMAOOO _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ i got an idea! _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ bill say that you'd really like to apologize in person during the movie tmrw!! _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ omg thats genius  _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ ben vs being the savior of this gc  _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ thts actually so smart _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ eddie is gonna be mega pissed _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ if they text us should we say anything?? _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ i think we should _

**_Stan:_ ** _ Maybe just tell them to sort their shit out and that we're not coming.  _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ i think thats good _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ im gonna text eddie rn and ask if we can talk tmrw _

**_\- big billiam to spaghetti -_ **

**_big billiam:_ ** _ i'm sorry that i was a dick _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ can we plz talk abt this tmrw b4 the star wars movie?? _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ okay _

**_\- plot for gays -_ **

**_big billiam:_ ** _ okay eddie said sure _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ letz go _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ we gottem boys _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ if anyone gets updates on what happens or texts from them plz send _

**_Stan:_ ** _ Eddie is definitely going to text all of us and flip out.  _

_ - _

**_\- spaghetti to big billiam -_ **

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ hey where r u _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ why is it only me and richie _

**_\- spaghetti to mikey moomoo -_ **

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ hey mike r u on ur way rn?? _

**_\- spaghetti to Stan -_ **

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ are u w bill ? _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ he's not answering me rn _

**_\- plot for gays -_ **

**_big billiam:_ ** _ omfg eddie is buggin  _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ he just texted me, stan and mike _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ im gonna tell him that we're not coming rn _

**_\- bitchy to queen bev -_ **

**_bitchy:_ ** _ where the hell r u _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ eddie is so fuckin mad hes abt to leave _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ is every1 just bailing  _

**_\- big billiam to spaghetti -_ **

**_big billiam:_ ** _ you guys just need to sort everything out _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ we're not coming _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ wtf _

_ - _

"Okay, I'm fucking leaving." Eddie declared within just a few seconds of awkward silence, his lips turned down in a hard frown as he shoved his phone angrily back into his pocket. 

"Eddie, wait-" Richie mumbled despite his initial hesitance to make conversation. It was awkward to try and pretend nothing had happened when they had somewhat of a squabble in the chat yesterday. Though regardless of his normally childlike behavior, Richie was eager to end this weird tension and just return to their typical dynamic. His ridiculously large crush on Eddie was probably half the reason why Richie wanted to just forget it, but also happened to be half the reason he had been angry in the first place. 

Eddie shouldn't be treated like that, taunted and cruely looked down upon by someone who claimed to love him. Tommy was no better than his abusive mother, and it frustrated Richie to no end that his best friend was utterly blind to the connection. 

Reaching out to gently grab Eddie's wrist and keep him from leaving, Richie's frown only deepened when Eddie's let out a strangled gasp of pain at the touch and flinched away, moving his hand back towards his chest as if he had been burned. 

"What-?" Richie asked briefly before he saw it, the ugly mesh of bruised skin and the outlined mark of fingerprints wrapped around Eddie's wrist. It was partly hidden by the watch he always wore, and the baggy shirt sleeves of his Star Wars shirt had kept Richie oblivious of it for the last five minutes. 

"Eddie- fuck. Is he doing this to you?" Eyes wide and bugged out with shock from behind his glasses, Richie's jaw was dropped as he did nothing but gape at the sight. Meanwhile Eddie looked beyond uncomfortable, still cradling his arm to his chest and trying to avoid eye contact as they both shifted about awkwardly. 

There was a brief moment of silence, so strong that it could be broken with even the faintest draw of breath. Neither of them moved or even dared to breathe, just staring and waiting for someone to take the initiative. 

"Yeah." Eddie finally whispered, his tense posture breaking and turning into more of a sulk as his shoulders drooped and his head hung low. It wasn't as if he had thought that was okay or anything but every single time it had happened, Tommy swore it was an accident. He would get mad, maybe rough Eddie around a bit, then come back in tears promising that it would never happen again. 

It happened once a week, at the very least. 

"Why- Why do you fucking deal with it? With him and all this bullshit?!" Richie seemed to be growing more agitated by the second, his expression one of mixed pain and confusion as he moved closer to Eddie. 

"He treats you like shit, Eddie. He makes you cry and pushes you around, he never fucking takes you seriously. There are so many other people who would treat you better and actually care about you. It's just so fucking frustrating- seeing you just deal with all that shit when I've been trying to get you to like me back since the fourth fucking grade!-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we be adding other stuff besides the text rn,,, and also plz lmk if u hate it and only want just the text chat lmao, but i thought that this scene would be much better to write out as it unfolds


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big billiam: are u guys cool or am i getting my ass beat ?  
> spaghetti: is both an opinion  
> big billiam: :)

"Are you- Are you fucking kidding me, Richie?!" Eddie's eyes were wide and furious as he took a rather dramatic step backwards and nearly knocked over a passing family. 

"No. No you don't get to pull that shit on me." Now his voice was more firm, clearly laced with deep agitation and his cheeks were burning red hot with fury. Within just a brief moment of him looking vulnerable and unsure, Eddie now seemed ready to commit bloody murder without hesitation. Normally he would be more self aware, embarrassed about passerbys listening in and seeing them have an argument, but the heat of the moment appeared to have thoroughly drained everything except the anger away. 

"Pull what, Eddie?" Heart hurting with the reality of his aggressive rejection, Richie's lips turned down into a grimace and he fixed Eddie with a pointed glare. 

"The fucking 'i like you' card! You don't get to act like an asshole and bother me because you're jealous of Tommy when you had more than enough time to tell me about this!" Eddie's voice broke halfway through his harsh comments, tears forming in his eyes out of sheer frustration and fury. They had been friends since childhood, for maybe ten years at the very least, and Richie just decided that this was the time for a love confession? 

It felt like a joke. The way that Eddie had eventually started to consider other guys as possible boyfriends when Richie never seemed to show any reciprocating feelings, yet all along Richie 'supposedly' liked him. The entire situation was overwhelming, how Richie discovered the marks on his arms and was saying things that left Eddie feeling humiliated. 

Through hot tears Eddie reached for his inhaler, keeping his head down out of shame and trying to wipe away at his eyes. It was just so embarrassing to completely fall apart in front of Richie, especially when they were in the middle of an argument too. 

After using his inhaler and trying to steady his breathing, Eddie was a little surprised to feel warm (albeit slightly hesitant) arms wrap around him. 

"Hey, I'm sorry." Richie's voice was soft now, almost a whisper between the two of them. He sounded genuinely apologetic and worried, probably freaked out by the fact Eddie had to use his inhaler for the first time in a few months. 

It had become a rarity, using the inhaler, only as a cushion for when Eddie became truly panicked or worked up. Although the medicine was proved to be bullshit, it still gave Eddie the psychological relief that he was going to be fine and all he needed to do was breathe.

Richie's hold was gentle, his arms wrapped firmly around the small of Eddie's waist to keep him close. It was nothing similar to Tommy's tight grip, one that left Eddie feeling small and suffocated. Richie was caring in his touches, reassuring and protective as he tucked Eddie's head under his chin.

"'S okay." Eddie wheezed out, his fingers curling into the fabric of Richie's dark tee shirt and clutching on for dear life. 

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, hugging one another as Eddie hiccuped quietly and took shaky breaths before composing himself enough to pull away. 

"Thank you, Richie." He mumbled, cheeks flushed from the ordeal and eyes slightly reddened from his tears. Tucking the inhaler back into his pocket, Eddie shuffled a little awkwardly then looked up expectantly at Richie and offered out his hand. 

"What?" Richie asked dumbly, blinking in response.

"Are we seeing the movie or not, asshole?" 

-

**_\- big billiam to spaghetti -_ **

**_big billiam:_ ** _ are u guys cool or am i getting my ass beat ? _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ is both an opinion _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ :) _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ fr tho im glad u guys made up _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ me too _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ even tho richie is fucking annoying _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ ok but what ended up happening  _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ um ok so _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ richie just said he doesnt like tommy _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ and he might hav _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ said he liked me _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ and stuff _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ he might hav said what now _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ die _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ richie said he like has a crush on me _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ i am confusion  _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ isnt this a good thing ?? _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ u had a crush on rich since we started being friends wtf _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ now u can dump this dickhead and get ur manz _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ its not rlly that easy _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ i feel like richie isnt being srs _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ why wdym _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ u kno i liked him forever _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ he hates my bf right  _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ and now decides he finally likes me back _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ way too convenient _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ ok i see what u mean _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ but richie is not tht annoying to joke abt this _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ idk what to think _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ stan thinks he likes u and so do i if tht helps _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ r u tellinf stan wtf _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ i hate u  _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ he likes to know the tea ok _

**_\- bitchy to queen bev -_ **

**_bitchy:_ ** _ omg bev djdhdh _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ how did that shit go _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ i have been so curious abt it but i didnt want to ask if eddie murdered u or not _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ no its fine _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ ok so we showed up right _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ then eddie got all cute and mad and was all ‘im leaving’  _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ then i was like ‘omg no stay’ _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ then i was all ‘eddie bear im in luv w you i hate ur stupid boyfriend i’ll fight him for u!!!!!’ _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ and eddie was all ‘wtf’ and started crying shehdhdh _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ RICHIE U MADE HIM CRY WTFSNDHHD _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ I DONT FEEL GOOD ABT IT EITHER _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ I WISH HE JUST CALLED ME UGLY OR SOMETHING _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ bev i literally felt so fucking bad he had to use his inhaler and everything :(  _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ felt like shit just want him back xxx _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ JDJDJD SHUT UP  _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ nawt funny. didnt lauf.  _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ what happened after that like did he just leave ??? _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ i like hugged him until he stopped crying then we saw the movie _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ this is so bad but he was so fucking cute dhdhhd _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ he just was holding my hand and being soft  _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ i wanted to k*ss him :( _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ omg richie ;( _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ das lowkey so cute tho  _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ did anything else happen?? _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ nawt rlly _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ i drove him home and we just kind of vibing _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ i _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ i hate how u described it as ‘vibing’ _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ u love it secretly  _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ do u hav any advice _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ literally why r u asking me _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ UR IN A RELATIONSHIP??? _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ NOT A GAY ONE WTF DHDHD _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ AND LAST TIME I CHECKED IT WASNT WITH EDDIE LMAO _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ if u were it wouldnt b for long _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ u would be easier to fight _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ i lit rally just breathed _

**_\- plot for gays -_ **

**_big billiam:_ ** _ mr stark we won :’) _

**_Stan:_ ** _ Too soon.  _

**_Stan:_ ** _ Also, elaborate.  _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ yea wtf _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ eddie said they watched the movie together _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ really???? _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ who knew the gays could win _

**_Stan:_ ** _ Not me.  _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ u hav me as ur boyfriend so i would disagree  _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ JDJDJDHDHHD _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ ok bill calm down _

**_Stan:_ ** _ Not for much longer if you don’t shut up.  _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ what did i just walk into- _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ a win  _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ did eddie break up with tommy tho? _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ no _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ not yet _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ that is so cryptic bill wtf _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ YEA WHAT DOES THAT MEAN HDHDHDH _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ LMAOO NO I JUST MEAN LIKE _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ i think they will break up eventually _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ wtf _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ u are hiding something  _

**_Stan:_ ** _ He is.  _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ did eddie text u  _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ ok yes _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ bill what did he say?? _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ what did he tell u _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ SPILL _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ everyone harass bill until he tells _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ bill we will fight u tmrw  _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ normally i wouldnt condone this but its a group effort _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ did bill die _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ no im hiding _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ TELL US _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ ITS FOR EDDIES OWN GOOD _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ YES _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ stan u hav to help _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ stan he will tell if u ask plz _

**_Stan:_ ** _ Billy can u tell us? :(  _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ ok fine _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ omg WHIPPED LMAO _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ BILL SNITCHED SO QUICK FOR STAN DHDHHDHD _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ that was so cute im ngl _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ SHUT UP SHDHD YALL HOMOPHOBIC _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ JUST TELL US _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ omf ok _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ eddie said richie like told him how he feels _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ like richie told eddie he likes him _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ THAT IS SO CUTE!!!! _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ WAIT SO IF THEYRE NOT DATING DID EDDIE REJECT HIM???? _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ IDK _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ i know eddie liked him for a long time tho so idk what hes going to do _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ omg ya richie told me the tea already _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ wait ok so what did richie say? _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ just that like eddie got upset when richie told him but they still saw the movie together _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ wtf why did eddie get upset  _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ was richie like mean abt it? _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ lmao richie just screamed in his face “I LIKE YOU” _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ djdjdjjdjd idk _

**_Stan:_ ** _ I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s how it happened.  _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ ohh eddie told me abt this kinda _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ he said he thinks richie is just messing w him to get him to dump tommy or smth _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ wtf really _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ :(  _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ richie wouldnt do that tho _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ i told him that but idk he didnt believe me _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ idk eddie was just not happy abt it _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ can i tell richie tht _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ like tht eddie thinks hes messing so richie can try to seem more genuine ??  _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ i think thats a good idea tbh _

**_benny boi:_ ** _ just so he knows not to make dumb jokes or mess around too much _

**_mikey moomoo:_ ** _ ok true _

**_big billiam:_ ** _ yea u can tell him but if he asks u didnt hear from me _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ lmao dhdhd okay _

**_\- queen bev to bitchy -_ **

**_queen bev:_ ** _ u told eddie u like him fr right?  _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ like u made sure he knows ur srs?  _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ i thought i did,, why _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ someone talked to eddie and he thinks ur just messing w him _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ WTF :(((  _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ nooo bev did he really say that??  _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ im sorry :( yea he did _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ what the hell am i gon do now _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ u should text him abt today _

**_queen bev:_ ** _ like say u had fun then be like ‘i meant what i said earlier’  _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ ok yes _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ ill text him rn hold up _

**_\- bitchy to spaghetti -_ **

**_bitchy:_ ** _ hey _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ i had fun w u today and i hope that ur feeling better <3 _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ thanks me too _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ im sorry for yelling at u _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ its ok i kinda deserved it ngl _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ angry spaghetti is also v cute so i didnt mind _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ i also hope u know that i was serious with that i told u today _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ i really like u eds _

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ wait can i text you back in like two seconds _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ yeah sure _

**_bitchy:_ ** _ take ur time _

**_\- spaghetti to tommy -_ **

**_spaghetti:_ ** _ hey can we talk  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally i had planned on this being like 4-5 chapters but im now thinking maybe it'll be closer to 5-6?? idk but there's def gonna be a lot going on next chapter as you can expect from the ending of this one!! i'm also glad to hear people liked the writing bit mixed in with the text so i'm going to try including more w/ richie and eddie solving their shit in person lmao. also!! if anyone wants to suggest ideas for the fic or just say hi my tumblr is professionalpartycrasher :') I really love reading what u guys think so feel free to hmu anytime <3


End file.
